Nothing Left To Lose
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: Wanting revenge against Apollo, Kristoph breaks out of jail and comes after the defence attorney. Unpleasant times will follow, both for Apollo and for Klavier, who doesn’t know if his lover is even alive.


Title: Nothing Left To Lose

Author: Dysnomia

Pairing: Klavier/Apollo, implied Kristoph/Apollo

Rating: NC-17

Part: 1/?

Summary: Wanting revenge against Apollo, Kristoph breaks out of jail and comes after the defence attorney. Unpleasant times will follow, both for Apollo and for Klavier, who doesn't know if his lover is even alive.

Apollo closed the door behind him with a sigh, glad to be home after a long day at court. He shucked off his jacket, hanging it up by the door. He eyes the couch longingly, before shaking himself and moving towards the bathroom instead, taking a quick detour to grab some fresh clothes first. He'd let himself sit down later, after he was ready, because if he sat down now, there'd be no way he'd want to get up again.

Apollo stripped slowly, leaving his bracelet on the sink counter. Stepping into the shower he turned on the water, avoiding the spray until it was warmed up. The hot water felt wonderful, loosening up muscles that Apollo wasn't even aware were tense. He took his time, knowing he still had a few hours before Klavier came to pick him up for their date. He could feel the blush on his cheeks even through the warmth of the water. He still couldn't believe it had been almost six months since Klavier had first kissed him. Apollo had never been so happy his entire life. He now had a sister, a mentor he all but considered a father, and a boyfriend who doted on him.

Apollo was very much in love with the blonde prosecutor, but he didn't have the courage to tell him. He still harboured a ridiculous fear that Klavier wasn't looking for any permanency to their relationship, ad that if he spilled his feelings to the other man everything would be ruined. He knew, rationally, that this wasn't the case, but his brain just couldn't convince his heart.

Realizing he'd been in the shower for nearly twenty minutes already, the brunette shut off the water, grabbing the large fluffy towel from the rack. Drying off quickly, Apollo dressed in his semi casual clothes, a pair of black pants and a red dress shirt, no tie. They were supposed to be going to this nice Italian restaurant for dinner, so jeans and a t-shirt were definitely out. He slid his bracelet back on, the metal fitting snugly to his wrist.

It was while he was reaching for the hair gel that he heard the thump. Apollo froze, not sure where the sound had come from. The neighbours tended to be pretty loud, but then he remembered they were on vacation right now, so there shouldn't be anyone home. The brunette was absolutely still, not even breathing, as he listened for anything further. Just as Apollo was about to dismiss the thump as his imagination, the sound of a throat clearing broke through the silence.

He frowned, wondering who'd let themselves into his apartment. He couldn't be Trucy or Mr. Wright; the teenager had a show tonight and had managed to drag her father along. And it shouldn't be Klavier, the blonde had a ton of paperwork to do, which was why their date had been made for later. Unless he'd snuck out early, but Apollo just couldn't see that happening, the man took too much pride in his job to slack off like that.

Slowly, Apollo made his way out of the bathroom and down the tiny hallway, not sure what he was about to see, but from the uneasy fluttering in his stomach he knew it wasn't going to be good. He despaired for a moment about the fact that his cell phone was in his jacket pocket.

He turned the corner, and the figure that sat facing him made Apollo's heart start thumping wildly in his chest. The noise he'd heard was from the chair in the living room being turned around to face the hallway, and the man sitting calmly in that chair was probably the last person Apollo had expected to see.

Kristoph Gavin smirked at the deer in headlights look that was frozen on the younger defence attorney's face. Apollo staggered back a few steps in shock, until he hit the wall. Apollo didn't know what to do, what to say, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. "Mr. Gavin! Wha...I mean...why...er?"

The smirk widened at the nervousness Apollo was showing. Without trying to make it obvious, and not wanting to take his eyes off the blonde for longer than necessary, Apollo's eyes darted to the doorway. The doorway, that unfortunately was behind his former boss. He tried to decide whether making a break for it would get him past Kristoph. There was a chance that it was possible, he was already standing, while the other man was seated, giving him an advantage.

Deciding it was worth the risk Apollo lunged towards the door. Kristoph was obviously waiting for him to do just this, and was ready for him, pushing up and out of the chair at nearly the same moment. Apollo almost didn't see him move, but he sure felt it when he slammed into him, pushing the smaller man hard against the wall. The breath knocked out of him at the impact, and before he could recover, a hand closed around his throat, squeezing tightly.

Apollo choked, hands flying up to try and loosen the grip on his neck. Kristoph pressed closer, on knee pinning Apollo's thigh down, his other hand digging into the hipbone opposite the leg he was pinning. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Justice?"

Apollo struggled wildly, but couldn't dislodge Kristoph's hold. Frightened brown eyes focused on innerving blue, the look on that cold face not boding well for his continuing health. He gasped for breath, barely managing to suck in enough air with each gasp. Kristoph's head shook slowly from side to side, glasses flashing, bangs swaying with the movement. "You and I, we have much to discuss. You've made things...difficult for me. I've lost everything due to your interference, my entire downfall traced back to a boy," At the word boy Kristoph's face twisted into an ugly sneer, hand tightening even further. "A boy dealing with his first case, who got lucky. A whore, who seduced my own brother into turning against me."

There was an insane anger shining in those blue eyes, and panic made its presence known, licking along the edge of Apollo's mind. Kristoph's hand was now so tight that he couldn't get any air, mouth opening and only making these odd choking sounds. Apollo realized that he was really in trouble. He had to find some way to make Kristoph let go or he was going to die. He couldn't die, not now, without telling Klavier that he loved him. There was only one thing that he could think of to try.

The brunette tugged ineffectively at Kristoph's hand, fingers scrambling uselessly, his struggles growing weaker as the seconds ticked by. Kristoph watched as those wide fear filled eyes rolled back in his head before fluttering closed, hands slipping from Kristoph's to fall limply at his side.

Going limp had the results Apollo was hoping for. Kristoph shifted his stance, taking a step back and releasing his hip, giving Apollo the opening he needed. Before Kristoph had time to realize his ploy, Apollo brought his knee up, hard, into his attacker's crotch. Kristoph let go, and both of them dropped to the floor, the blonde clutching his abused balls. Apollo barely managed to catch himself on his hands and knees, coughing harshly between deep lungfuls of oxygen.

Still coughing, he had enough sense to start moving, climbing shakily to his feet before heading towards the door. He didn't make it more than a few steps before a hand grabbed at his ankle, tripping him. Trying to keep his balance Apollo's arms flailed, but it didn't help. He fell to the side, right on top of the coffee table. He landed on his side, crushing the glass vase beneath him. His weight also snapped the legs on the left side of the table, causing him to roll into the mess the broken vase had created.

Apollo bit back a yell as a shard of glass slid deep into his right side. He made another attempt to get up, pushing himself to his knees with his hands, wincing as the crunching glass cut into his palms. His side felt wet as he groped at the wound, tugging the jagged piece from where it was imbedded in his flesh. He felt woozy as the wave of pain hit him at the movement, and felt nauseous as he noticed the glass and his hand were slick with blood. Apollo had never been bothered by the sight of blood, as long as it wasn't his own, so it took everything he had to try and stagger back towards the door. He was too unsteady on his feet though, and topples sideways, only managing to stay upright by bracing a hand against the wall. Even that barely helped, as his hand trailed down the paint.

Unfortunately, through the pain filled and still oxygen deprived haze that was clouding his thoughts, Apollo wasn't paying attention to where Kristoph currently was. So he didn't see Kristoph get to his feet with a pained grimace on his face. Missed him stooping down to pick up one of the broken table legs. Apollo did however, feel the pain that exploded in his head as the leg connected solidly with the back of his skull, before everything went black.


End file.
